cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchell
'''King Mitchell '''is the protagonist of the episode, ''Jungle Kingdom Bash ''in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''Born in the royal family of the Jungle Kingdom, Mitchell is the prince and the heir to throne. On the eve of the coronation, Mitchell, along with his family are kidnapped by the vengeful Silver. Luckily, Mitchell is able to escape from the Masked Primate and the baboon army before they could torture him. With no memories of his past or identity, Mitchell enlists the help of King Mark and his friends to help him find his family. Background Mitchell is first-born son of King and Queen Panthera, and the older brother of Adair, Bronx, Cashel, Cordero, Dax and Emilio. Being the oldest in the family, Mitchell is the future king of the Jungle Kingdom. Inside the Jungle Castle, Mitchell is trained by his father while his brothers are watched by the lead servant, Horace A. Silver. Over the years, Mitchell grew into a strong and tough lion who has a keen knowledge of the Jungle Kingdom and a master in martial arts. Mitchell was ready to take the crown and assume his role as king of the Jungle Kingdom. Development Mitchell was originally going to be a supporting character in another ''Disney Adventures ''story. However, the storywriter got another idea for Mitchell to be in. In the story idea, he has a major role while the original story would have him as a supporting character. Personality Mitchell is a lion with a sense of honor and integrity in his heart. Just like, Mark, he wants to become a good kingdom and make his family proud of him, especially his brothers as they look up to him in respect and admiration for not only being the oldest in the family but for becoming the strong and mighty king of the Jungle Kingdom. When the kingdom is danger, Mitchell will immediately jump into action and do whatever it takes to keep the kingdom and its people safe from whatever is threatening the kingdom. Under Silver's de-aging spell, Mitchell had no memory of his identify and royal status. As a result, Mitchell was young, timid, shy and unsure of himself. As he traveled through the Jungle Kingdom, the memories of his past started to come back. He regained his knowledge on the jungles and his fighting skills. He slowly realized who he really is. Although, he had to learn about compassion and patience. Mitchell was shown to have a temper on him which led him to transform himself into a monstrous beast. Mitchell was shown to be a dreamer as he not only wanted to become king but wished to become a successful king and keep the residents of the Jungle Kingdom in safety. By the ending of the episode, Mitchell defeats Silver, restores the mentally corrupted Baboon Army, frees his parents and restores peace back to the jungle by assuming his role as king. With his powerful strength and fighting skills, he protects the kingdom with dignity and honor and regularly hangs out with his friends from the Disney Kingdom, symbolizing Mitchell's fun-loving side to his personality. Physical appearance Mitchell is an African lion with golden fur and a red mane. On his elbow is the symbol of a lion roaring which is the mark of the royal family. As a cub, Mitchell was average-sized and was dressed in casual clothing. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with a blue jacket which covered up his tattoo and grey shorts. As a grown adult, Mitchell was tall and muscular. His royal attire is blue with black boots and golden crown with several jewels around it. Appearances Disney Adventures Jungle Kingdom Bash On the eve of the coronation, the royal family were abducted by the Masked Primate and his army. The castle servant leader, Silver tells Mark and the gang that the possible suspect behind the kidnapping is Shomari, an aggressive lion who presumably "dabbled in the dark arts." The following night, just as Mark and the gang return home to the castle for bed, they encounter Mitchell, a lion cub who was being chased by the baboon army. Mufasa battles and defeats the Baboon Army. Mark welcomes Mitchell into the castle, Lady and the Tramp gives Mitchell, a bowl of soup to eat and Mufasa lets Mitchell, sleep in his room tonight. The next morning, the gang heads back over to the Jungle Kingdom to find Mitchell's family but once they entered the kingdom, they discover that the castle servant leader, Silver has been allegedly kidnapped by the Masked Primate. Mr. Toucan and the other servants have no recollection of the kidnapping. Determined to find the kidnapper and rescue the royal family and Silver, Mark orders Rock, Timon and Pumbaa to spy on Shomari and see if he had anything to do with the kidnapping with royal family's kidnapping. In the meantime, Mark and the gang would go through the jungle and find Mitchell's parents. In the deep jungles, Mitchell was shown to be a skilled fighter as he saved Mark and the gang from the dangers that the Masked Primate put them in. Mark starts to have suspicions when he saw a mysterious tattoo on Mitchell's arm. The gang discovers the cottage only to learn that it's been abandoned, many years ago. Mark deduces that Mitchell's parents supposedly died, devastating Mitchell. However, Darwin scans the family portrait and scans Mitchell, hoping to get a match, but didn't, meaning that Mitchell's parents aren't dead and that isn't hope. The gang plans to go back to the kingdom to investigate but are stopped by the Baboon Army who takes Mitchell, Mark and the gang to the Baboon Lands. In the lands, Mark and the gang believes that Shomari is the Masked Primate but Rock, Timon and Pumbaa arrive in the land with a reformed Shomari who reveals to the gang that he wanted to become a magician when he was in high school but gave that dream up when he got married and became a father of two. The Masked Primate reveals himself as Silver, the castle servant leader. He confessed to abducting the royal family and reveals to Mark and the gang that Mitchell is the first-born son of the King and Queen and the future king of the Jungle Kingdom. With the spell wearing off, Mitchell's memories started to flood back in his brain and remembered how angry he was at Silver for his treachery. He snatches Mark's wand and uses it to transform into a monster and attack Silver. Tinker Bell snatched the wand from Mitchell and gave it to Mark, who turned Mitchell back to normal. He yells at Mark for ruining his chance of killing Silver but Jasmine and the gang defends Mark by saying that he didn't have the right to snatch Mark's wand and use its magic to kill someone. Mitchell angrily lashes out the gang and demands them to stay away from him. Mitchell runs back to the Jungle Castle to find a suitable weapon to kill Silver. Mufasa follows Mitchell back to the castle and comforts him, who then starts to cry. Mark and the gang enters the castle and comforts Mitchell as well. Before coming back to the castle, Blaster brought back a VHS tape that Silver dropped when running away. The video depicted Silver's past. He felt angry and unapperciated by the king and wished get revenge on him by becoming the king of the Jungle Kingdom. Now knowing the truth, Mitchell grabs a spear and rushes over to Jungle Hall to rescue Mayor Morocco, whom Silver plans to kill. The next morning, Mitchell confronts Silver and fights him as Mark and Darwin fights the Baboon Army with help from the Lion Guards. While fighting the Baboon Army, Mark discovers that there was green slime coming out of the baboon's head. Darwin deduces that the baboons are under a spell and the only way to break the spelll is to electrocute them. Mitchell continues to fight Silver. Despite a struggle between two savage baboons, Darwin and Mark are able to electrocute the baboons and return them to normal. With the Lion and Baboon Army surrounding him, Silver tries to run away but is stopped by Mark who forces him to reveal the location of the royal family. He gives Mark, a beaker and uses it to free the royal family from their prison. Mitchell is restored to his original age, reunites with his parents and is crowned the king of the Jungle Kingdom. Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Jungle animals Category:African characters Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Transformed characters Category:Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen